First of Forever
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Ada hukum tak terbantah. Dimana ada awal pasti ada akhir. Dan momen terindah adalah yang pertama. [KageHina]


"Hey, Kageyama! Mau coba _servis ace_ mu padaku?

"Hah?"

"Selama ini kau servis biasa, kan? _Receive_ ku sudah lumayan terbiasa menerimanya. Kenapa tidak kau coba _jump serve_ mu yang mematikan itu?"

"Bodoh. Kau jelas tidak akan bisa menerimanya."

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

 **First of Forever**

 **Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

Kageyama tak pernah merasa begini senangnya. Kendati sebelumnya yang dirasakan hanya perasaan sesak. Saat ini, baginya tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ketika perasaan sayangmu terbalas. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Bagaimana sebaris kalimat sederhana macam itu mampu menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya? Alih-alih bersorak gembira, Kageyama takut yang berdiri di depannya hanya imajinasi yang selama ini membayangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

Otak Kageyama yang hanya bisa bekerja jika itu menyangkut voli tampaknya masih sulit menerima kenyataan. Ia takut seandainya ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih malaikat yang sedang berdiri di depannya, semua lenyap begitu saja.

Pemain voli Karasuno bernomor punggung 9 itu baru bisa memproses bahwa yang terjadi bukanlah ilusi, ketika sosok yang ditembaknya beberapa menit lalu itu memeluknya.

"Apa Kageyama Tobio masih bernafas? Harusnya kau tak layak mengkomparasikanku dengan nilai ujianmu itu."

Alih-alih balasan pelukan, Kageyama menjitak kepala yang ditumbuhi surai sewarna senja kala itu, si pemilik senyuman terindah (versi Kageyama) bernama Hinata Shouyou.

Bola voli yang tadinya dimainkan keduanya kini teronggok tak diperhatikan. Mikasa yang terlupakan menjadi saksi bisu yang merekam hari pertama Kageyama dan Hinata naik pangkat menjadi yang terkasih.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama yang pada dasarnya tsundere, hari itu gagal mengajak Hinata pergi ke bioskop. Destinasinya malah berakhir di depan gym sekolah yang jelas-jelas terkunci karena hari libur.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas sekarang hari Minggu, gym sudah pasti tutup."

Kerah baju Hinata langsung diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Pemiliknya meronta. Kageyama jelas tidak terima dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang bahkan lebih bodoh darinya.

"Ikut aku."

Hinata kemudian mengajak Kageyama ke suatu tanah lapang dan mengeluarkan bola voli yang dibawanya. Mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam disana untuk berlatih _receive_ dan _serve_. Kedua fanatik voli itu baru berhenti ketika kedua perut berteriak protes.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku bawa bento."

Memang siapa yang mau menolak bento buatan kekasih. Kageyama langsung menurut dengan telinga dan ekor anjing yang berkibas-kibas imajiner. Ia duduk patuh di samping Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan bento untuk mereka berdua.

"Oi, boke, makan yang benar. Lihat, mulutmu belepotan nasi dimana-mana."

Kageyama yang saat itu membantu Hinata mengelap mulutnya seperti meladeni bocah 5 tahun, merasakan dorongan untuk melahap beberapa butir nasi yang hampir terbuang sia-sia itu. Jujur saja, bento buatan Hinata benar-benar lezat, dan Kageyama terlalu tsundere untuk mengakui itu di depan Hinata. Perlahan, Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa ada penolakan berarti dari lawannya.

Siang itu, kotak bento serta Mikasa kembali menjadi saksi bisu kencan dan ciuman pertama Kageyama dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Suatu petang, Sugawara memergoki duo juniornya sedang beradu argumen yang melibatkan fisik mereka. Pertengkaran terlihat cukup berat sehingga membuat Sugawara lekas memanggil Daichi untuk membantunya.

Beberapa hari lalu, Hinata meminta Kageyama untuk berlatih teknik baru. Dan Kageyama menolak sedetik setelahnya. Alasan Kageyama menolak untuk berlatih teknik baru dengan Hinata adalah supaya Hinata fokus saja mengembangkan teknik sebelumnya yang masih belum sempurna. Tapi Hinata yang keras kepala justru mendatangi Sugawara untuk melatihnya. Tentu saja Kageyama kesal. Dan sore itu, si _setter_ kelas satu memuntahkan seluruh amarahnya.

Namun, hanya Hinata seorang yang tahu bahwa marahnya Kageyama bukan hanya karena ia membangkang dengan berlatih bersama sang _setter_ resmi Karasuno. Melainkan juga karena Kageyama yang tak dapat membendung api cemburunya.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu seseram apa ketika seorang Daichi dibuat marah. Kageyama dan Hinata dikurung di ruang klub selama anggota lain berlatih. Yang akan membuka pintu ruang klub pertama adalah sang kapten untuk memastikan bahwa Kageyama dan Hinata melaksanakan hukumannya untuk membersihkan ruang klub.

Kabar baiknya, ruang klub menjadi bersih di hari pertama mereka bertengkar sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

"Guk!"

Kageyama nyaris terjengkang ke belakang ketika tahu Hinata membawa makhluk lain ke dalam kamarnya di hari ia mengajak Hinata untuk menginap.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?!"

"Hah? Anak anjing tentu saja, kalau kau masih mampu melihat dengan kedua mata surammu itu."

Sebuah perempatan sukses mendarat di dahi Kageyama. "Maksudku untuk apa kau bawa-bawa itu, Hinata boke?!"

Hinata tersenyum lima jari. Alih-alih menjawab bentakan Kageyama, ia mengeluarkan si anak anjing dari kotaknya. Di lehernya melingkar sebuah pita berwarna biru tua yang cerah. Hinata kemudian mengangkatnya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Kageyama.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Tobio!"

Kageyama mematung. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dua serangan menghantamnya sekaligus. Pertama senyum malaikat Hinata, kedua panggilan namanya. Tapi Hinata masih sanggup mendapati binar-binar bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Kageyama. Karena itu senyum Hinata makin lebar. Beberapa menit posisi tak berubah, Hinata yang pegal menurunkan si anak anjing dari gendongannya.

Kageyama menelan ludah. Tangannya terjulur, sudah nafsu hendak menyentuh bola bulu berwarna coklat keemasan itu. Sayang tatapan matanya yang begitu menyeramkan membuat si anak anjing menyalak sebagai bentuk pertahanan.

"Hentikan itu, Kageyama!"

"Huh?"

"Wajahmu! Yang kumaksud itu wajahmu! Hentikan berekspresi menyeramkan begitu. Karena itu semua hewan takut padamu."

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?"

Di hari _anniversary_ pertama mereka, Hinata mengajarkan Kageyama bagaimana berteman dengan seekor anjing yang baik dan benar.

.

.

.

.

Di awal musim gugur tahun keduanya di SMA, Kageyama berteduh di sebuah taman bermain bersama Hinata. Keduanya baru melakukan _jogging_ bersama ketika tiba-tiba rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi.

Hinata yang saat itu tak memakai jaket, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia menggigil kedinginan dan Kageyama akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Meski begitu, Kageyama melepas jaketnya dan membalut tubuh Hinata dengan itu.

"Dasar, kalau kau demam saat pertandingan penting, kapten akan menghabisimu."

"Kalau aku demam, kau tinggal merawatku."

Sungguh ajaib tatkala hanya sebuah kalimat simpel itu berhasil menghangatkan suasana yang kontradiksi dengan suhu saat itu. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, namun kehangatan tak pernah berhenti untuk dibagi.

"Tapi aku tak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya."

"Iya, ya, kau tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa aku."

Kageyama terdiam sebentar. Di pikirannya melintas semua momen-momen dimana Hinata selalu ada baik saat Kageyama membutuhkannya atau tidak. Dan tiba-tiba saja, keberadaan Hinata sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Meski Kageyama saat itu sedang melengos, Hinata tahu wajah partnernya itu memerah bahkan hingga telinga. Hinata tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya. "Aku janji, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kageyama."

Janji pertama mereka, diucapkan di tengah guyuran hujan yang dingin namun anehnya terasa hangat.

.

.

.

.

 _Pertemuan kita diawali sebuah tantangan. Tapi kebersamaan kita tak diawali pertengkaran._

 _Detik dimana kau memenuhi kalbuku, menit dimana sosokmu memenuhi atensiku. Dan seluruh waktu dimana setengah jiwamu berada dalam tubuhku._

 _Aku tak akan pernah melepasnya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melepasmu._

.

.

.

.

Di pintu gym Karasuno, Kageyama berdiri bak patung. Pandangan matanya kosong seolah pikiran tak sedang bersamanya saat itu.

Kenapa ia kemari?

Untuk latihan voli tentu saja.

Latihan apa? Apa yang mau kau latih saat partner nomor satumu tak lagi ada disampingmu? Kageyama terus-terusan merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana beraninya Hinata boke itu pergi meninggalkannya? Mengingkari janjinya?

Kageyama tak dapat menemukan kewarasannya. Padahal itu hanya sesosok dari sekian banyak eksistensi lain yang masih bisa didapatkannya kembali untuk mengisi luka hatinya. Remaja bersurai hitam itu menoleh kesana kemari, mengamati seisi gym serta anggota di dalamnya yang dihapal betul dua tahun terakhir ini. Tapi ia tak bisa terbiasa berdiri di lapangan dimana _spiker_ yang biasa memukul tossnya tak ada disana.

Tidak adakah cara untuk membawa Hinata kembali kepadanya?

Hati Kageyama terlanjur dipersembahkan seluruhnya hanya kepadanya. Bagaimana Kageyama bisa mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang terlalu dalam tanpa Hinata? Ia berlarian kesana kemari. Melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa bersama timnya yang sekarang. Ia masih berharap. Berharap bukan imajinasi yang memonopoli, berharap ia bisa bertemu kasihnya kembali. Tak peduli teriakan lantang Ennoshita, Tanaka, maupun Nishinoya yang memekakkan telinga. Jika bukan suara Hinata, Kageyama serasa tuli.

Amarah yang terus membuncah, disembunyikannya untuk menghindari kekacauan. Rasanya berbeda. Tidak sama seperti pertengkaran pertama mereka di ruang klub, atau ketika Hinata terlambat datang untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Karena semarah apapun Kageyama saat ini, tidak ada lagi pelampiasan serta senyuman menenangkan yang selama ini hanya ditujukan untuknya seorang.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Kageyama kembali kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Semangat hidupnya. Ia mulai mogok makan. Nasi hanya akan mengingatkan momen kecupan pertama yang diberikannya pada sosok itu. Ia juga tak mau mandi. Bulir-bulir shower akan memenuhi ingatannya akan janji yang kini tak lebih dari ampas siap buang.

Hatinya terus memanggil nama Hinata. Bertanya dimana dia saat ini? Menerka apa yang dilakukannya saat ini? Merutuk soal apa yang tengah dipikirkan si pendek itu ketika pergi dan mengingkari janjinya? Meski si empunya nama tak bisa mendengar suara hatinya.

Bola voli di pojok kamar diacuhkan begitu saja. Karena sebaik apapun ia bermain, pujian yang diinginkan Kageyama tidak akan didapatkannya lagi.

Keesokan harinya lagi, Kageyama sadar bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menyebabkan Hinata pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka bahwa kata-kata saja tak mampu untuk membawa keduanya untuk terus bersama. Takdir Tuhan tak ada yang tahu.

Kesedihan selalu menemani kebahagiaan. Mereka adalah istilah yang akan selalu ada dalam satu paket. Jika kau mengalami kesedihan, kebahagiaan akan mendatangimu setelahnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Seperti ketika kau habis bertemu perpisahan, kau akan menghadapi pertemuan. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Bukankah itu adalah hukum tak terbantah?

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Sugawara bolak-balik mengunjungi kamar yang dominan putih itu. Ia tak pernah terbiasa. Aroma obat-obatan sudah tak lagi mengganggunya. Hanya satu harapan kecil yang tengah memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Yaitu Kageyama bisa kembali membuka matanya.

Daichi, yang duduk di samping Sugawara, masih ingat betul ketika Tanaka menghubunginya bahwa Kageyama dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba pingsan saat latihan. Dokter bilang degup jantungnya tak senormal biasanya. Kageyama terserang oleh suatu syok yang merenggut kesadarannya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya berakhir dalam keadaan koma seperti sekarang ini.

Kageyama terus terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa sekalipun kesadarannya kembali. Di ruangan serba putih itu, Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, dan Nishinoya duduk mengelilingi ranjang tempat Kageyama bertahan hidup. Sugawara yang tak bisa jauh dari sifat keibuannya tidak pernah bisa menahan sesenggukannya tiap melihat tubuh mantan juniornya di Karasuno yang terbujur tak berdaya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Kageyama?" Pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan Sugawara membuat ketiga pemain voli lainnya terhenyak. "Hinata pasti sedih jika melihatmu yang seperti ini."

Daichi tahu bahwa Kageyama dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Penyesalan akibat perbuatannya sendiri yang membuat Hinata meninggalkannya. Apa yang tengah dirasakan Kageyama saat ini? Sedih? Atau marah? Lagipula mantan kapten Karasuno itu juga sadar tidak ada siapapun yang sanggup berharap supaya Hinata kembali ke sisi sang _setter_ jenius itu.

Kalau Kageyama bangun nantinya, apa yang harus dikatakannya pertama kali?

.

.

.

.

Kageyama kini tak ubahnya bunga yang layu. Badannya yang dulu tegap atletis itu kini kering kerontang. Begitu kurus menyisakan kulit yang hanya membalut tulang.

Jantungnya masih berdetak, namun semangat hidupnya tidak.

Raganya masih terisi kehidupan, namun jiwanya tidak.

Karena jiwanya hanya milik Hinata Shouyou seorang.

Karena itu, sekalipun ia kembali, tidak akan ada sambutan tawa secerah matahari yang selama ini selalu menyinarinya.

Dia yang merupakan wujud berisi seluruh kasihnya dijemput maut oleh truk yang tak sengaja menabraknya ketika mengambil bola voli yang diservis Kageyama yang tengah menggelinding ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N)

Sungguh sebenarnya saya tak tega dengan paragraf terakhir. Bagi saya Kageyama dan Hinata adalah satu paket dalam komponen penting Haikyuu. Dan entah kenapa cerita ini tercipta bersamaan ketika saya lagi down. Jadi, terpikir lebih baik publish aja daripada teronggok sia-sia.

Dan nyeseknya, wallpaper hp ma laptop lagi pasang KageHina. Pengen mewek tiap buka menu hp.

Makasih buat yang mau mampir...


End file.
